


Vara'shiral

by lyriumlovesong



Series: The Rabbit and The Lion [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Moving In Together, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumlovesong/pseuds/lyriumlovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that escalated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vara'shiral

“Are you  _sure_ you have to leave tomorrow?”

Freya laughed as Cullen traced his fingers softly along the curve of her waist. They were sitting together on the settee in her chambers, her slender legs draped over his lap, enjoying a cool nighttime breeze floating in from the moonlit balcony. Both of them were a little flushed and pleasantly tipsy, having had a bit more wine than they usually would at dinner.

“I was supposed to leave _this_ _morning,_ ” she said. “I only got delayed because of Heir’s sadistic little lesson the other day. You already got one bonus day.”

“See? So what’s one more?” he asked, shrugging. She smiled at him.

“And tomorrow night you’ll be saying the same thing all over again.”

“Yes, probably,” agreed Cullen, nodding. Freya giggled. His hand dropped to her leg and slid upward along her thigh, and she raised her eyebrows. “Is there _nothing_ I can do to persuade you, Your Worship?”

“Well,” said the elf, looking thoughtful, “I’ll probably still say ‘no,’ but it seems only fair to at least let you make your case.”

Giving her a mischievous grin, the Commander leaned forward and put his lips to hers. She welcomed his kiss, parting her mouth slightly for his tongue to slip through. His hand had made its way up to her waistband, and he threaded one of his fingers through the loop tied into the laces.

“May I?” he whispered, and Freya could smell the fruity, boozy scent on his breath. She nodded, and she felt him beginning to tug them loose. She reclined against the arm of the settee, feeling his weight press against her as he leaned in. Fortunately, tonight he’d had the good sense to leave his armor in his room before coming to her quarters.

Slipping his hand into her leggings, Cullen bit down gently on Freya’s bottom lip, eliciting a gasp. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling as he slipped a finger inside her.

“Mmmm, you _are_ feeling persuasive tonight,” she breathed. Chuckling, he moved his lips to her neck. Freya allowed him to please her for another moment, closing her eyes and losing herself in his touch. Then, placing a hand over his, she stopped him.

“Something the matter?” he asked, looking concerned.

“No, not at all,” she said, standing up and pressing him gently into the back of the sofa. “I just don’t want you thinking you’re the only one who gets to have any fun tonight.”

He swallowed hard as she began undressing. Freya finished loosening her pants and slithered out of them, the tight leather sliding down her legs to lay in a pool at her feet. She kicked them aside, then peeled off her tunic, which she tossed playfully at his face. By the time he had removed it from his head and thrown it on the rug, she had also removed her breast band. In a wink, her smalls were on top of the pile on the floor, and she was standing there totally naked. She stepped forward and straddled him, all of this happening in the span of just a few seconds.

“Maker’s breath, Freya,” he stammered. She lifted his shirt off, baring his chest and lightly dragging her nails down toward his waist. Pulling him into a hungry kiss, she began undoing his pants. She felt herself lifted slightly as he moved to slide them off his legs.

Cullen let out a low growl as she slid herself along his length. He was already rock-hard, and she felt deliciously warm against his cock. She moved her tongue into his mouth and, at the same time, raised herself up onto her knees and slid herself smoothly onto him, guiding him inside her and sinking down into his lap so she fully engulfed him. She let out a long sigh against his lips.

“Gods, I’m going to miss you,” she said, grinding against him firmly. He placed his hands on top of her thighs and pushed down, thrusting himself upward and driving deep into her. Cupping a hand on his cheek, she looked right into his eyes as she rode him, delighting at his look of surprise and elation.

He couldn’t seem to form words anymore, the mixture of surprise at her sudden sexual assertion and his own sheer, untamable lust robbing him of speech. He could feel her dripping over his erection as she slid up and down around it. Reaching up, he moved his thumb over her lips. She parted them and pulled his finger into her mouth, giving it a slow, seductive suck. Cullen let out a long moan, imagining what that would have felt like elsewhere.

Freya’s hips stopped moving, and she pulled away from his thumb, her teeth lightly grazing his skin.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” she asked. Now it was _her_ turn to display an impish grin. “Would you like to see how persuasive _I_ can be?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was “Nnnnng.” Taking that as an assent, Freya dismounted his lap, kneeled in front of him, and grabbed him behind the knees. She pulled him forward so he was right on the edge of the cushion.

Cullen watched as she grabbed his erection and slowly traced her tongue up its length, tasting herself on his skin. She felt him give a small jerk in her hand, and she smiled and looked him right in the eye as she slipped the thick head of his cock between her lips. He let out a soft “Ah-hh” sound as she sucked at him, her hand wrapped firmly around his hard shaft. It slid easily along his soft flesh, which was still slick with her nectar. He tangled the fingers of one hand into her hair, strands of her braid coming loose as he gripped it tightly. His other hand squeezed the arm of the sofa, knuckles white. He wasn’t going to make it very long at this rate, and he was torn between letting her finish him off or stopping her so he could bury himself between her thighs again. She stroked him hard, and his breath stuck in his throat.

“Freya,” he gasped. “Freya, stop.”

Looking up with a surprised expression, she did so.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, but without saying anything, he stood and picked her up off the floor, gently turning and tossing her onto the sofa.

“Turn around,” he said firmly, and she did as he asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He pushed a palm against the inside of one of her thighs, spreading them apart.

 _Maker, that perfect little ass,_ he thought to himself as he stepped up behind her, admiring the shape of her. He could make out the little tulip silhouette of her sex between her legs, and his cock gave an immense throb.

Reaching out a hand, he gently caressed the curve of her backside, then drew back and gave it a firm slap. She let out a small cry, more of surprise than pain.

“Bend over,” Cullen said, his tone becoming even more authoritative. Freya obediently placed her elbows on the back of the settee, and he pressed against her from behind, guiding himself into her slit. She gasped as he pushed himself hilt-deep, filling her up.

Running his hands slowly up and over the little indentations on the small of back, Cullen moaned low in his throat. His long arms reached up to grip her shoulders, and he pulled out of her nearly all the way, then slammed his hips against her ass, driving hard into her. She braced herself against the sofa with one hand, another cry escaping her lips.

“Too much?” Cullen whispered, leaning over her back and kissing her neck with his soft lips. She shook her head and arched her hips backward, pushing him deeper. She felt him lean back again, keeping one hand on her shoulder and wrapping the other one into her hair again. He rammed every last inch of himself into her, and she slipped a hand between her legs, finding her swollen clit with practiced fingers.

Watching her begin to pleasure herself drove Cullen even further into the delirium of his lust, and he began to plunge into her faster. He growled, pulling hard on her hair. A split second’s concern at having hurt her was quickly pushed away as she let out a moan of pleasure, planting both palms against the back of the sofa and bucking backward against him. He felt her squeeze her legs together slightly, tightening herself around him as she shoved her hips back into his thrusts.

And then he felt himself clenching all over, his stomach tight as a drum as he sprinted toward climax. Freya clamped herself down around him, panting hard, and he gripped her shoulder tighter and hilted himself into her with a frenzied speed.

“Oh fuck, Freya,” he whispered. “Oh fuck. Oh, _fuck_.” He felt himself going over the edge. Fire and ice raced simultaneously through the veins in his groin as he came, his cock contracting as he shot hot seed into her. He let out his lion’s roar into the night, driving into her until he was wrung out, completely unmade inside her slick, warm sex. His legs trembled dangerously, and he pulled out of her with a hiss and collapsed next to her on the sofa.

Turning toward him, Freya lifted his chin and pulled him into a sultry kiss. He breathed heavily through his nose, eyes closed, every muscle in his body quaking from the efforts of their lovemaking and the force of his waning orgasm. A blast of cold mountain air soared into the room, and they both shivered.

Freya stood and crossed to the balcony, closing the door. He admired her naked body contoured against the moonlight as she walked back to him. Taking his hand, she coaxed him off the sofa and walked him to her bed, pulling up the covers for them to slide under together.

Freya reclined next to Cullen with her head propped in her hand, watched him lie there on his back with his eyes closed, his breathing beginning to find its regular rhythm again.

“You got awfully Commander-y there, Commander,” she said. Cullen’s face broke into a broad smile.

“You get to boss me around all day,” he told her. “I thought I’d see how it felt.”

“It made for a nice change,” admitted Freya, grinning. “Just don’t go getting any ideas outside of the bedroom.”

Cullen laughed, turning to her. He heaved a big sigh.

“I suppose I really _do_ have to let you go tomorrow morning,” he told her, “no matter how persuasive that was.”

“I’m afraid so,” she said, looking sympathetic. “But you made a _very_ convincing argument against it.” He pulled her close, snuggling himself into the crook of her neck.

“It’s not fair,” said Cullen, his whine muffled against her skin. She chuckled.

“If I don’t get out of this bed eventually, Corypheus will take over the whole world,” Freya reminded him.

“Fine. That’s fine. He can have it. This is so comfortable. Why are you so _warm?_ ”

The vibration of his voice tickled her neck, and she scrunched up, giggling. She rolled away from him slightly, and he propped himself up, mirroring her position. His smile faded a little as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Seriously, though. I _hate_ the mornings when you leave. All I can think of is the million and one things that could happen to you while you’re away.”

“I know,” said Freya. “I worry about you, too, _ma’nehn_ .”  
  
“Me?” he asked. “I’m safe in the keep. I’m not the one out fighting Venatori and Red Templars and demons.”

“You have demons to battle that don’t come from the Fade,” she said, stroking his cheek.

“I’ll be okay,” he told her. “But, Maker, four weeks is a long time. By the time you come back, Harvestmere will almost be over.”

“That reminds me,” Freya said, giving him a serious look. “I’ve ordered them to fix the roof in your office. It’s going to snow any day now.”

Cullen sighed, nodding sadly.

“I figured that was going to have to happen.”  
  
“But I don’t want you to sleep in there, even once it’s repaired.”

“What?” he asked, looking confused. “Why not?”

“Even after the roof is fixed, it won’t be warm enough overnight. You don’t even have a fireplace in there. It wasn’t ever meant to be a bedroom.”

“Where am I supposed to sleep, though? I mean, I suppose I could find a bunk with the soldiers--”

“I want you to move into my chambers with me,” she said without an ounce of hesitation. “It’s huge, way more room than I need. The ceilings are as tall as four of you, so it’s nice and open. It’s plenty warm. It would be perfect.”

“Freya,” he began, looking uncertain. “don’t you think that will cause a stir? It’s the sort of scandal that every noble in Thedas would love to gossip about. People will ask indelicate questions.”

“And if they _do,_ Josephine can politely tell them that who the Inquisitor chooses to share her heart and her bed with is none of their beeswax.”

“You saw what happened with Mother Giselle when she thought you and Dorian were romantically involved,” Cullen reminder her, but Freya waved a hand at him.

“That was because he’s from Tevinter. And even if it wasn’t, who gives a shit? Honestly, he and Bull can screw on every flat surface in this keep and nobody bats an eye, but because I’m the one in charge, I can’t have someone I love sharing my bed?”

“Wait, where have Bull and Dorian--”

“ _Everywhere_.”

“Well, that’s distressing,” said Cullen, pulling a face. Freya laughed a little.

“That’s what _I_ said!”

There was a long pause. Then she turned back to him again, her expression serious once more.

“If you don’t want to stay with me because you genuinely don’t _want_ to, then please don’t do it,” she told him. “But if you’re just saying no because you’re worried about my reputation--”

“Of course I _want_ to, Freya,” he told her, taking her hand. “And I never said 'no.' There is nothing in the world I would love more than to sleep next to you every night.”

Freya looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, nodding.

“Okay,” he said. “Consequences be damned. Yes, I would love to share your quarters. But _you_ have to tell Leliana and Josie.”

“Deal,” she said, and Cullen stuck his hand out as if to shake on it. She took his hand and placed it over her breast, instead. He arched an eyebrow at her, and she grinned at him. “Think you’ve got one more in you? Four weeks _is_ a _very_ long time.”

“Oh,” said Cullen, returning her smile, “I think I can rally.”

 

_________________________

 

A blanket of cold mist surrounded the keep as early morning sunlight began to creep over the mountaintops.

“And you’re sure you’ve got _everything_ you need?” Cullen asked, his breath coming out in visible white puffs in the chilly air.

Freya nodded.

“Weapons are sharpened, rations prepared and inventoried, plenty of clean underpants tucked into my pack.”

Cullen stroked the neck of her elk. They were standing at the Skyhold gates, saying their farewells. The rest of the party stood impatiently by, waiting. The Commander looked in their direction.

“You keep the Inquisitor safe, all of you. That’s your number-one priority.”  
  
“Is it _really?”_ asked Bull, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. “You hadn’t made that clear the other five hundred times you’ve told us the same damn thing.”

Giving Cullen a gentle smile, Freya brushed her hand over his stubbled cheek.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be _fine._ Stop being such a mother hen. Go cluck at your soldiers for a bit, take your mind off it.”

Leaning over to wrap her in his arms, he sighed heavily.

“All right. Just come back to me safe, Freya,” he said, embracing her tightly.

“That’s the plan.”

Reluctantly, he let her go, then pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered. “So very much.”

“ _Ar lath ma, ma’nehn_.”

She squeezed his hands in hers, then turned and mounted her elk. Cullen gave the huge animal one last pat, then waved as the party began filing out of the gates, Freya at the lead. He watched them trot off on their mounts, waiting until they became tiny dots that disappeared over the horizon.

Dread squirmed and writhed in his belly like a snake, a feeling he had grown all too familiar with after having said goodbye to Freya so many times before. Trying to tamp it down, he turned around to go back to the keep. Instead of walking toward where his troops would be practicing, however, he changed direction to head for a small room off the garden.

There, he would kneel as he did every morning while she was away, a statue of Andraste towering above to receive his prayers for her safe return.


End file.
